1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to computer-controlled lock devices for securing the doors of a trailer or cargo container so as to prevent unauthorized entry into the trailer or container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many persons utilize trailers and cargo containers for various applications, including trailers and containers that are used to transport goods, vehicles, and other materials. Although the trailers and containers commonly used in the trucking and cargo industry are very expensive, the goods being transported therein, such as electronics or cars, can often far exceed the value of the trailer or container itself. While pulling a trailer or cargo container carrier, the truck driver often needs to leave the trailer or container unmanned at a specified location. In fact, cargo containers are often utilized as storage containers that are left at the same location for extended periods of time. All too often, unfortunately, thieves utilize the opportunity of a trailer or cargo container left alone, particularly if it is at a remote location, to steal the contents of the trailer or container. Once the thieves open the trailer or container doors, they will quickly remove its contents and leave the area. Due to the nature of the crime and the goods stored therein, it is often difficult for the owner of the goods to regain possession of his or her property.
In addition to carrying or storing general consumer goods, trailers and cargo containers are utilized all over the world to carry and/or store materials that are known to be desirable to terrorists, both domestic and foreign, and other individuals or groups that desire to harm others or acquire their property. These materials include explosive devices, chemicals, weapons, ammunition, parts for repairing weapons and materials for making or using explosives and weapons. Although some of this material is transported or stored under guarded conditions, much of it is not. Because of greater concern for national security and safety throughout the world, numerous governments, military, private companies and individuals are taking a more active role in addressing or regulating the security of trailers and cargo containers. Even trailers or containers carrying or storing items once thought to be relatively benign, such as those transporting or storing food goods, are now facing increased security concerns and regulations due to the realization that such items can be easily and effectively contaminated with chemical or biological matter than could harm large numbers of people.
In light of the increased security risks and governmental oversight, unauthorized entry into and theft from trailers is a major concern among those in the trucking and cargo container industry. As security devices become more complicated and more expensive, thieves become more sophisticated and more resourceful, making protection of an unmanned trailer or container very difficult and expensive. Devices have been developed that, when regularly and properly used, generally deter the would be thief from stealing a vehicle, such as an automobile or truck, in part because of the amount of time and effort it takes to remove or get around the theft deterrent device. An example of devices that have been generally successful at reducing theft of vehicles are the various steering wheel lock devices that provide a bar across the steering wheel, making movement of the steering wheel, and hence the vehicle, virtually impossible. While the steering wheel lock devices have worked well, there exists a need for a device that prevents entry into a trailer or cargo container in order to protect the owner's investment in the goods stored therein and to prevent sensitive materials falling into the possession of dangerous individuals or groups.
To prevent the theft of materials from inside a trailer or cargo container left or stored at protected or unprotected locations, trailer and container owners typically use exterior mechanical locking devices, such as padlocks and the like, and seals that are designed to physically prevent entry into the trailer or container. As those in the trucking industry know, experience has proven that the devices currently in use can be overcome relatively easily by the determined and resourceful thief, particularly one with a good set of bolt cutters. In addition to being relatively easy to overcome, the devices are useless if the truck driver or container operator (i.e., a person having authority to open the container to remove the contents or conduct an inventory check) forgets to set the locks. Even when the driver or operator does set the lock or locks, problems can arise if the next authorized driver or operator does not have the correct key or combination and is forced to break the lock to gain entry into the trailer or container, thereby rendering the security system useless. In areas where a number of people may need access to the contents of a trailer or container, the ability to ensure that the right person has the necessary key or combination to gain entry into the trailer or container can be quite challenging.
In order to be able to find a stolen truck and hopefully find the goods or materials carried therein, some trucking companies utilize satellite tracking devices attached to the truck and/or trailer that enable the trucking company or law enforcement personnel to track the movement of the truck/trailer. Although the theft of cargo containers is relatively less common, it is possible to load them onto a truck or other vehicle. As such, some satellite systems are also configured to work with cargo containers. Unfortunately, most satellite systems are very expensive and can be relatively easily disabled (i.e., with a screwdriver and hammer) due to the vulnerability of the antenna assembly.
Although the various theft deterrent devices currently available have some ability to prevent theft of materials from inside a trailer or cargo container, they have disadvantages and limitations that prevent wide acceptance or effective theft deterrence. One of the most common problems with presently available trailer or container security devices is the need to rely on human operation to set or re-set the security device. What is needed, is an easy to use and effective theft deterrent or locking device that allows a trailer or container owner to quickly and securely lock the trailer or container door in order to prevent unauthorized entry into the trailer or container.